The Final Adventure of Sonic The Hedgehog
by PJ THE DJ HERO 77777777777
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog gets into tons of trouble around the time of his birthday... How will he ever get out of this crazy situation?
1. Chapter 1

The Final Adventure of _**Sonic The Hedgehog**_™

A fan-fiction by PJ THE DJ HERO 77777777777

© 2013 PJ THE DJ HERO 77777777777

© 1991-2013 SEGA™ all rights reserved; Sonic The Hedgehog™ and all other Sonic characters belong to SEGA™. All other copyrighted or trademarked materials used in this story belong in their respective owners This story is property of PJ THE DJ HERO 77777777777, any resemblance to anyone or thing, living or dead depicted except for characters from SEGA™'s "Sonic The Hedgehog™" is completely coincidental or satirical.

**Chapter 1**

**Sonic and the toilet**

**O****ne day Sonic The Hedgehog**™ was walking to 7-11™, he was not really sure as to what he wanted, but he wanted to go to 7-11™. When Sonic walked into 7-11™ the aroma of fresh goods majestically flew into his nose. Not to mention the better prices than the nearby Wawa™ which is always full of gangs, poisoned and or expired food, among other things. So Sonic went to the corner of the 7-11™ and bought a blue-berry-super Slurpee™ for only *$1.99! He then paid the man at the register and let him keep the change, because Sonic is nice, unlike you, the reader. He then dashed out of the store with his new SOAP™ shoes, the radical official shoe brand of Sonic The Hedgehog™! He drank the Slurpee™ super fast because he is Sonic the Hedgehog™. "I gotta Super Sonic pee!" Sonic exclaimed. He then rushed home with his SOAP™ shoes. However, when Sonic walked into his house he noticed something odd, _**HIS TOILET WAS GONE**_! So Sonic used Bing™, which has 90% more relevant search results for the world's leading searches, to look up a toilet to by which, unlike on Google™ we Bing™ does not let merchants _**PAY**_ their way to the top of shopping results, so you _**KNOW**_ you are getting the best deal around! So Sonic a toilet for dirt cheap thanks to the help of Bing™, and rushed to go pick it up. He ran fast to the local Home Depot™, for people who like to get things done. But they said they were out of stock so Sonic left with a very sad face.

Sonic Sez™: I think I may need a toilet.

**S****onic **then ran outside as fast as he could, he found a portable toilet outside of the Home Depot™, but Tails was in it. So Sonic figured the only thing left to do, even though this was the meanest thing he would ever do, he had to tip over the toilet. He did, no sweat, Sonic kept thinking. He opened up the door only to find Tails's head in the toilet, he pulled it out, his face was horribly disfigured, covered in blood. "Oh shit, I gotta hide this here body before anyone sees it!" Sonic managed to squeak those words out of his mouth as he cried a river as Knuckles was dialing the police, but no, Sonic wouldn't have it. He then grabbed Knuckles's phone, and chucked it with all of his might. Sonic then grabbed Knuckles's by his neck and shoved his head in the toilet with Knuckles fighting back.

**K****nuckles's **head was still in the toilet after 10 whole minutes, and Sonic, was pretty sure, he was dead. Sonic then walked home while crying the most he'd ever had. "What if there were other victims? , if so, who did?, was Sonic going to jail?, was Sonic going to lose his job and wife, Amy Rose™? Thoughts were racing through his head faster than he could run. But everything was over, and there was nothing he could do, Sonic was now a ruthless killer… He sat down on a park bench when a stray dog ran up to him, he kicked it and it went flying across the park. "Great, now I'm a murderer, dog-kicker, and I also walked the wrong way at a one way crosswalk!" Sonic whined to himself. He then felt a sharp claw scratch him, it was Knuckles, striving for revenge. Sonic spin dashed home when it started raining. He arrived home late, with his hair sticking up like a Chia-Pet™ with red stains covering his once blue fur…


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Adventure of _**Sonic The Hedgehog**_™

A fan-fiction by PJ THE DJ HERO 77777777777

© 2013 PJ THE DJ HERO 77777777777

© 1991-2013 SEGA™ all rights reserved; Sonic The Hedgehog™ and all other Sonic characters belong to SEGA™. All other copyrighted or trademarked materials used in this story belong in their respective owners This story is property of PJ THE DJ HERO 77777777777, any resemblance to anyone or thing, living or dead depicted except for characters from SEGA™'s "Sonic The Hedgehog™" is completely coincidental or satirical.

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic must deal with the depressing guilt of murdering his best friend**

**S****onic **walked slowly into his house, creeping, as if he had something to hide. He walked into his living room to watch TV when he noticed a package on his table which read "For SONIC'S EYES ONLY". He then pried it open and a tape popped out of it with Eggman's logo on it. "Well my life is ruined so why not watch it…" Sonic whispered. "Hello Sonic The Hedgehog™, I have seen what you have done to your friends…" the tape opened with, with Sonic now sitting on the edge of his seat, "He saw…" Sonic thought. "I think that it would be best for you to join my side or consequences will be dire…", Sonic had heard enough at this point, so he burned his house and ran away. Sonic then walked to a nearby Party City™ and looked in the clearance section for a disguise. "This is perfect!" Sonic said as he put on his clever disguise. "From now on, I'm Evil The Hedgehog!" Sonic said as he walked to the register. "Here's your change!" the man working the register said. But since Sonic was now Evil, he did a crime he'd been wanting to commit for his whole life, taking a penny from change he gets, _**AND HE DID**_! Sonic now did evil, menacing, and rude things like littering, spitting on the road, distracting drivers by waving at them, and worst of all, _**picking his nose in **__**public**_! Sonic figured he needed the rush of doing something really, **REALLY** bad. So he went to a video store and rented scum he'd thought he would never gaze upon, yup you guessed it, the **Super Mario Brothers. Super Show!** ™, even the man at the register gave him a nasty look when he went to pay for it. He walked out of the store, trying to hide the DVD, so nobody would see it, that is until he realized he had nothing to watch it on. So he did what all criminals do; bought an apartment and then went to Wal-Mart™ and spent $84 for a top of the line Blu-Ray™ player, which has the best picture and sound quality, and a top-of-the-line Sony HD TV for a steal! $999, on **SALE**! He walked into his apartment building, reflecting on what he had done with his life, depressed and alone.

**S****onic **then slowly unlocked his door only to open it and find Eggman holding his Chaos at gunpoint, along with all of his other "friends", Sonic was now ready for the worst… "Sonic- we know what you did to Tails…" they all said. Sonic gasped and reached for his door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all said with Tails as he jumped out of the closet. "Wait, what!?" Sonic yelled, unsure of anything going on at the moment. "It was a trick to get you ready for your birthday Sonic!" Tails explained. Everyone started laughing as Sonic suddenly was filled with rage. "That's it!" Sonic then yelled. He ran and jumped out of his window. " I guess you can say this party was an out-the-window fun!" Tails joked as everybody laughed with him.


End file.
